1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an interference preventing device and method, and more particularly to an interference preventing device and method capable of providing multi-hierarchical interference protection areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technology changes with each passing days, electronic, sensory, wireless communication, network, and software industries evolve rapidly and various of machining machines have been developed for enhancing efficiency in the corresponding industries. For example, intelligence technology of machining machine has been realized and vastly applied in machining machines, e.g. multiple-axis machining center and multi-tasking machining center by many international industry giants. In general, the multiple-axis machines are regarded as high end machinery for high unit price products, e.g. aero-industries, automobile, or 3C components with high added value.
In the present skill, product operation curved surfaces of multiple-axis systems are generally much more complicated than three-axis machines and components damage or cutting tools failure are often encountered in multiple-axis systems. Thus, how to provide an interference preventing method for the internal components of multiple-axis machine has become a prominent goal for the industries.